Réunion de famille
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Lors d'une sortie en famille au zoo de Londres, Harry fait une rencontre inattendue avec l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia...et voilà ce qui arrive quand les Dursley doivent faire face à sa femme...Luna Lovegood ! (Traduction)


_Hello ! :)  
_

_Comme j'adore le couple Harry/Luna et qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur le site, j'ai traduit ce texte super sympa sur ce couple. Puis bon, une rencontre entre Luna et les Dursley, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté XD_

_Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à **JK Rowling,** l'histoire est de **JJ Rust**, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Réunion de famille**

**oOoOo**

Harry Potter s'arrêta et regarda à travers la vitre. Son esprit le projeta vingt ans en arrière. Il était alors un jeune garçon de dix ans, le visage appuyé contre une autre vitre, en train d'observer un autre énorme serpent...un serpent qui avait fait parler de lui en s'échappant, grâce à l'aide involontaire de Harry qui avait fait disparaître la fenêtre dans un accès de colère contre son cousin Dudley.

« Harry ? »

Une voix rêveuse le ramena brusquement au présent. Il se détourna du python et regarda avec tendresse une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et emmêlés, aux boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et qui portait une robe d'été avec un dessin représentant un arc-en-ciel.

« Tu avais l'air ailleurs » observa Luna Potter en esquissant un sourire.

« Désolé, j'étais en train de réfléchir. A un souvenir, en fait. Tu sais, la dernière fois que je suis allé dans un zoo j'avais dix ans et ce ne fut pas l'expérience la plus agréable de ma vie. »

« L'univers a une étrange façon de fixer les choses. » Luna le serra gentiment contre elle. « Ta dernière visite au zoo n'était peut-être pas agréable, mais celle-ci sera inoubliable. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comme il en avait pris l'habitude face à la logique étrange de sa femme.

_Évidemment, elle a raison la plupart du temps._

« Papa !» Une voix d'enfant se répercuta contre les cages des reptiles du zoo de Londres. « Viens-voir. Regarde les dents de cette chose ! »

Harry et sa femme se dirigèrent vers un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et épais et qui se tenait, les yeux écarquillés, devant un caïman. L'imposant reptile se reposait dans une mare, la gueule grande ouverte.

« Wow papa, je te parie qu'avec des dents comme ça, il pourrait couper un troll en deux ! »

« Oh arrête un peu » fit une fillette mince aux longs cheveux roux, debout à côté de James. « Cette chose ne pourra jamais mordre le pied d'un troll et encore moins le couper en deux. D'ailleurs, ma maman dit que tu peux garder un caïman la gueule ouverte, simplement en tenant son museau avec la main. »

« Miss-je-sais-tout » répliqua James en tirant la langue.

« Rose, tu ne vas pas commencer à argumenter en étalant ton savoir de cette façon » intervint Ron en s'approchant, suivi de près par Hermione.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi James s'excite devant cette petite chose. Les dragons sont beaucoup plus intéressants. »

Ron se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire amusé. « C'est bien ta fille, ton portrait craché. »

« Tu n'es pas innocent dans l'affaire, tu sais » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

James grogna et s'éloigna, rejoignant Hugo, le frère de Rose jusqu'à la cage aux lézards. Harry chercha alors sa fille Calliope qu'il trouva en compagnie de Ginny et de Colleen, la fille de Dennis Crivey. Elle était en train de faire des grimaces à un Mamba noire.

« Hugo, regarde ! » cria James en se précipitant vers une enceinte remplie d'eau au fond du couloir. « Des tortues serpentines, c'est géant ! »

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent et slalomèrent entre les personnes qui observaient les tortues.

« James ! Hugo ! » appela Harry. « Ne courez pas ! »

Les garçons firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu et poursuivirent leur course. Harry était sur le point de les réprimander lorsque James heurta un garçon grassouillet aux cheveux sombres.

« James » grogna Harry en se dirigeant vers son fils.

« Désolé » s'excusa James en souriant au garçon avec sympathie.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à gronder son fils, mais une autre voix le devança.

« Dis-donc petit morveux ! Fait un peu attention, mon petit-fils n'est pas une boule de bowling ! »

Le timbre familier figea Harry sur place, une onde glacée lui parcourut l'échine. Il essaya de se dire qu'il avait tort. Que ce ne pouvait pas être _elle_. Pas aujourd'hui.

« Harry ? » Ron parlait d'un ton stupéfait. « Ce n'est pas... »

Sa question mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit qui c'était. La femme qui se trouvait non loin de là avait pris du poids depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vue et ses cheveux grisonnaient à présent.

« Où sont tes parents ? » La femme se pencha vers James qui demeura bouche bée. « Je veux savoir qui peut être aussi irresponsable pour laisser un enfant courir comme un taureau enragé ! »

James tremblait lorsque la femme s'approcha de lui.

« Toujours aussi aimable...tante Pétunia. »

Pétunia Dursley en eut le souffle coupé. Elle déglutit et se retourna lentement. Sur son visage se mêlaient surprise et colère. Durant de longues minutes, elle resta silencieuse.

« Pétunia, ma chère » fit alors une voix bourrue. « Qu'est-ce que cette que cette agitation ? Que diable se... »

Le regard de Harry passa de la tante Pétunia à un homme trapu avec une épaisse moustache et des cheveux gris. La mâchoire de l'homme manqua se décrocher alors qu'il fixait Harry.

« Toi ! » s'exclama le gros homme d'une voix étranglée.

« Oui, moi, comment allez-vous oncle Vernon ? » Harry sentit Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Dennis se regrouper à ses côtés.

L'oncle Vernon poussa un profond soupir et persifla « Alors comme ça Lord Voldemachin n'a même pas été capable de te tuer ! »

« Vous avez l'air déçu. »

« Vous devriez êtes redevable envers Harry, _monsieur _Dursley » Ginny lui lança un regard acéré. « S'il n'avait pas tué Lord Voldemort, je vous garantis qu'il aurait été sans pitié avec le monde moldu, y compris avec notre monde. »

Dennis regarda sa femme et hocha la tête avec approbation.

Oncle Vernon poussa un grognement mécontent et foudroya du regard les amis de Harry. « Ce sont d'autres de tes amis anormaux, je suppose ? Vous vous ennuyez à ce point de vos tours de magie pour venir ici, déranger les gens _normaux _? »

« Nous avons autant le droit que vous d'être ici » intervint Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, un froncement que Harry avait vu à chaque fois que Ron et lui rendaient un devoir à la dernière minute à Poudlard.

« Est-ce que cela vous donne le droit de laisser vos enfants courir de cette manière et de blesser mon petit-fils ? » Tante Pétunia serra le garçon joufflu contre elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Votre petit-fils ? » Ron regarda le garçon qui regardait sa grand-mère. « Vous voulez dire que Dudley s'est reproduit ? Quelle pensée répugn... »

« Ronald ! » Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

« Il n'y a rien de révoltant, Timothy, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Tante Pétunia pressa son petit-fils contre sa jambe. « D'autre part...» Elle jeta un œil sur James puis Harry. « Oui, je peux voir la même ressemblance. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y ait ton portrait miniature dans ce monde ! Bon Dieu mais quelle femme voudrait se marier avec toi ? »

« Oh, ce serait moi. » Luna semblait presque flotter à côté de Pétunia, un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres. « Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés avant. Je suis Luna Potter. C'est tellement agréable de vous rencontrer enfin. »

Elle tendit la main à tante Pétunia.

Celle-ci devint blanche comme un linge. « Ne vous approchez pas de moi. » Elle serra de plus bel Timothy dans une étreinte protectrice. « Et de mon petit-fils. »

Les grands yeux de Luna passèrent de Pétunia à Timothy. Elle rayonnait et lui adressa un geste amical de la main. « Bonjour, Timothy. »

Lentement, Timothy leva la main « Salut... »

« Timothy, ne lui parle pas » Pétunia détourna la tête de son petit-fils loin de Luna.

Vernon se rapprocha de Harry et fixa Luna. « Tu as intérêt à tenir éloigner..._ta femme de mon petit-fils. Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'elle, ou l'un __de tes amis, le perturbent avec toutes vos anormalités !_"

Luna s'avança résolument vers lui, ignorant son ton furieux. « Oh mon Dieu, je crois que vous avez été infecté par un Ragirekral. »

« Quoi?! » Le visage de Vernon se crispa de colère comme si la simple existence de Luna l'avait gravement offensée.

« Ragirekral. Ils aiment agiter et énerver les gens en se nourrissant de leur colère. Depuis combien de temps avez-vous des problèmes de colère, monsieur Dursley ? »

« Depuis toujours, je crois. » Harry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Vernon lui lança un regard noir. Luna continua sur sa lancée « D'ailleurs, je devrais sans doute vous appeler « oncle Vernon », après tout j'ai épousé votre neveu. »

« Vous ne _pouvez pas _m'appeler oncle ! » Les joues de Vernon se gonflèrent d'indignation et prirent la même teinte que les cheveux de Ron et Ginny. « Nous avons déjà un monstre dans la famille, pas la peine d'en avoir un deuxième. »

Harry frémit de colère. Il n'allait pas rester là, à laisser ce sale type insulter la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Luna reprit la parole. « Oui, Harry m'a raconté son enfance avec vous. Cela n'avait pas l'air agréable, de vivre dans un placard à balais et de laisser en permanence votre fils l'intimider. Je me demande si vous étiez jaloux de Harry. »

« Jaloux ? » Vernon répéta le mot avec véhémence. « Pourquoi devrais-je être jaloux de _celui-là _? » Il braqua un œil mauvais sur Harry qui ne broncha pas. Il n'avait plus dix ans. Il était entouré de ses amis et était un Auror accompli. Il avait tué Voldmort. Pas question de permettre à son oncle de l'intimider à nouveau.

« Eh bien » Luna continua, toujours aussi paisible. « En tant que sorcier, Harry peut réaliser des choses incroyables qu'il est impossible de faire pour un Moldu. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être jaloux de lui. Bien que vous ne soyez pas capable de faire de la magie, je suis sûr que vous possédez des talents que Harry n'a pas. Par exemple, vue votre morphologie, j'en conclus que vous avez un talent incroyable pour manger. »

Harry pressa son poing dans sa bouche, étouffant à grande peine un fou rire. Il remarqua Ron se détourner en riant.

« Ou peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes si jaloux » La tête de Luna oscillait doucement tandis que Vernon était à deux doigt de s'étouffer d'ahurissement. « Parce que Harry est tout mince et que vous, vous avez un certain embonpoint, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vernon ouvrit et referma la bouche, incapable de produire le moindre son.

« Comment osez-vous insulter mon mari...vous êtes complètement folle ! » Les épaules de tante Pétunia tressaillaient sous la colère.

Luna se tourna vers elle en lui souriant d'un air rêveur. « Ce n'était pas une insulte mais une simple observation. En fait, je crois avoir trouvé une solution à votre problème. »

Elle regarda alors Dennis Crivey. Harry arqua un sourcil, se demandant ce que sa femme avait en tête pour le mari de Ginny.

« Dennis, je me demande si tu ne pourrais pas entrer en contact avec ta cousine, Sally. » Elle regarda par dessus son épaule Vernon et Pétunia. « Sally est instructeur de yoga, vous savez. J'ai pris des leçons avec elle durant trois ans. Avez-vous déjà essayé le yoga ? C'est tellement merveilleux. Je me sens toute détendue après une séance. Vous devriez voir ce que Sally enseigne. Elle permet d'évacuer toute votre colère et vous perdrez également du poids. »

Les dents de Vernon s'entrechoquèrent sous la colère. Il pointa un doigt boudiné en direction de Luna. « Vous, la...la fille bizarre, écoutez-moi bien. Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez mais dans le monde réel, un homme aussi respectable que moi, ne passe pas son temps assis sur un plancher à s'agiter et à chanter comme un hippie ! »

« Oh mais la partie du chant est la plus amusante. Tenez, je vais vous montrer. »

La petite main de Luna s'empara de la grosse main de Vernon. Elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le plafond.

« Oooohmmmm Ooohmm...Oohmmm... »

Ginny gloussa et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Dennis. Ce denier devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire à son tour. Quant à Harry, son estomac tressautait sous le fou rire qui se faisait de plus en plus incontrôlable.

« Par tous les diables mais ça ne va pas ! » Oncle Vernon arracha sa main à la prise douce de Luna.

Les paupières de Luna s'ouvrirent. Elle braqua ses grands yeux argentés sur Vernon. « Ne vous sentez-vous pas mieux ? Oh mais attendez, votre visage est encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas chanter ? »

Un Vernon furieux observa alors les alentours, les gens le regardaient d'un air perplexe. Il se retourna vers Luna et prononça d'une voix basse mais toute aussi furax. « Il y a des gens qui nous regardent. Pouvez-vous seulement imaginer ce qu'ils pensent de nous ? »

Harry se mit à rire encore plus fort. _Il ne connaît vraiment pas ma femme. _

_« _Eh bien, s'ils veulent venir chanter avec moi, je serais prête à les accueillir. »

Oncle Vernon tourna la tête vers Harry. « Tu l'as fait exprès, hein. Tu as utilisé un de tes foutus sorts pour savoir que nous étions ici et nous amener cette...cette espèce d'énergumène. » Il pointa un doigt sur Luna. « Pour nous embarrasser ! »

Harry riait tellement qu'il fut incapable de répondre.

« Attendez une minute. » Les yeux de Luna s'agrandirent encore plus. « Je crois que je sais pourquoi vous êtes tout le temps en colère. C'est très simple. »

« Oh ça, ça va être bon » Ron serra l'épaule de Harry. Tous les deux se raidirent, attendant la révélation de Luna.

« Vous n'avez pas assez de sexe dans votre vie. »

Harry et Ron se mirent à rire à gorge déployée. La mâchoire d'Hermione toucha pratiquement le sol et Ginny et Dennis glissèrent par terre, pliés en deux.

« Que...que...QUOI ? » Vernon semblait abasourdi comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé avec une batte de cricket. Sa femme était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

« Oh oui, c'est sûrement ça. Votre femme et vous êtes toujours stressés ou en colère mais vous ne faites rien pour vous en libérer. Une nuit d'amour peut résoudre tout ça, vous savez. Pourquoi pensez-vous que le tempérament de Harry ait changé à ce point depuis Poudlard ? Nous faisons l'amour au moins... »

Harry toussota bruyamment. « Je ne pense pas que nous devrions détailler ce sujet, ma chérie. »

« Merde, Harry. » fit Ron. « Tu as coupé la partie la plus intéressante. »

Les joues de Vernon semblaient sur le point de s'enflammer. Il ferma les yeux très fort. Son corps fut secoué de tremblements de plus en plus violents.

A cet instant, se disait Harry, il ressemblait à un volcan.

Et comme un volcan, il explosa.

« MAIS QU'AI-JE FAIT AU BON DIEU POUR TOMBER SUR DES CINGLES PAREILS ! A-T-ONT IDÉE DE DISCUTER DE SEXE EN PUBLIC ! »

Luna avait l'air tout à fait imperturbable face à l'explosion volcanique de Vernon. « Oncle Vernon, je pense que nous devrions essayer le chant à nouveau. Et n'oubliez pas votre respiration. C'est très important. Par le nez et par la bouche. »

Ce qu'elle fit pour confirmer ses dires.

« Grand-mère, elle est drôle » lâcha Timothy toujours dans les bras protecteurs de Pétunia et il se mit à rire joyeusement.

« Elle n'est pas drôle ! » Des postillons s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors qu'il hurlait avec rage. « ELLE N'EST PAS NORMALE ! C'EST UNE DESEQUILIBREE ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU PARLES D'ELLE OU D'UN AUTRE DE CES DÉGÉNÉRÉS ! »

« Excusez-moi, monsieur.» Un homme ventripotent habillé d'un uniforme de la sécurité et suivi de deux autres hommes s'était rapproché de Vernon. « Je dois vous demander de baisser le ton et de cesser de troubler nos clients. »

« Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire. Je suis le vice-président à la retraite de... »

« Peu m'importe, monsieur. Je vous demande simplement d'arrêter de crier, vous gâchez la visite de toutes ces personnes. »

« Mais...mais ce sont ces gens qui sont en train de _gâcher _ma visite ! » Il désigna Harry et ses amis. « Pourquoi ne les mettez-vous pas dehors au lieu de vous en prendre à une personne _ordinaire _comme moi, hein ?! »

« C'est vous le fautif, monsieur. Je vais devoir vous demander de partir. »

Harry se dirigea vers un mur et posa sa tête dessus, écroulé de rire.

« Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! » Vernon tempêta et tapa du pied. « Je vais vous faire virer ! Je vous poursuivrai en justice ! »

« Monsieur, ou vous venez avec moi, ou j'appelle la police pour vous faire arrêter. »

Harry se mit à taper contre le mur, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Monsieur, ne rendez-pas la situation plus difficile. » le mit en garde le gardien de sécurité.

Les trois gardien se placèrent autour de Vernon et le conduisirent vers la sortie.

« Vernon ! Vernon, chéri ! » Pétunia courut à la suite de son mari, Timothy glissant derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et toisa Harry. « C'est de ta faute, maudit sois-tu ! J'espère ne jamais te revoir ! »

Pour toute réponse, Harry explosa de rire.

Pétunia s'en alla, furieuse. Son petit-fils avait du mal à suivre le rythme.

« Au revoir Luna » Il lui fit un signe de la main.

« Au revoir Timothy, oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia. J'espère que nous pourront nous envoyer des cartes de Noël cette année. »

« Vous, je vous conseille de vous tenir loin de ma famille, bande d'aliénés ! » cria Vernon pendant que les gardiens tentaient de le pousser vers la porte. « Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec des gens de votre espèce ! »

« Rappelez-vous oncle Vernon. Chant et respiration. Cela vous aidera à vous détendre. »

Vernon était toujours en train de beugler lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Pétunia se précipita, criant aux gardiens de laisser son mari tranquille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Moldu à la calvitie naissante et portant un costume marron marcha droit vers Harry.

« La sécurité vient de m'avertir au sujet de ce dérangement, monsieur. » Il serra la main de Harry. « Je suis le directeur adjoint du zoo de Londres et je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Merci, mais ne vous souciez pas de ça, ce n'était qu'un petit problème familiale, vous savez. »

« Oh s'il vous plaît, ne vous excusez pas. Permettez-moi de vous... » Le directeur adjoint fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit des tickets. « Ce sont des entrées gratuites pour vos prochaines visites au zoo et des remises sur les cadeaux de la boutique souvenirs. »

Il remit les passes et les remises à Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dennis et leurs enfants. Ces derniers bondirent de joie et remercièrent le directeur.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire. A présent, profitez de votre journée. »

Le moldu leur sourit et s'en alla.

Harry leva les yeux de ses passes et observa Luna qui regardait la porte où étaient sortis Pétunia et Vernon Dursley. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec son oncle et sa tante.

Tout ça parce que Luna était simplement Luna.

« J'espère qu'ils écouteront mon conseil et qu'ils feront du yoga. » Luna se tourna vers Harry. « Je sais que ça va les aider. J'espère qu'ils laisseront Timothy en faire. Il a l'air d'un gentil garçon. C'est bien d'impliquer ses enfants dès le début... »

Harry saisit Luna par les épaules, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa longuement, avec passion. Il se moquait que quelqu'un le regarde. Il ne se retira de sa femme que lorsque ses poumons furent sur le point d'éclater.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais la plus belle femme du monde ? » Harry sourit largement et plongea dans les grands yeux de Luna.

Elle lui sourit en retour. « Tu es si doux. »

Harry la serra contre lui, posant sa joue contre les cheveux ondulés de sa femme.

Luna avait raison. Cette visite au zoo était bien plus agréable que la dernière. Et serait certainement inoubliable... »

FIN

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu :) Si vous avez aimé, j'ai traduit un autre texte du même auteur, avec Luna et Harry: "Play by play"._


End file.
